Pain Struck Heart Chamber
by Nefis
Summary: Kohaku promised Chihiro they would meet again. Six years later...something stands in the way of her eternal happiness with her Kohaku and that very something thirsts for nothing but her death. Will their love prevail or will it only destroy them?
1. APlus

Spirited Away: Pain Stuck Heart Chamber

Prologue:

_ The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight_

The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom

_ Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight, I will fight..._

_ Now realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise_

but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night….

Chapter 1: A-Plus

"_**Will we ever see each other again?" I clasped Haku's hand. **_

_** "Of course we will," He smiled. "I finally got my new back Chihiro I can leave this place and resign from being Yubaba's assistant."Kohaku…**_

_** "Promise?"**_

_** "Promise." He let go of my hand. "Now go, your parents are waiting for you. Just do something for me; don't look back until you're at the end of the tunnel." **_

_** "Okay." I took a deep breath and ran down the hill and there they were! **_

_** "Mom! Dad!" I hugged both of them.**_

_** "Chihiro," My mom raised an eyebrow. "What has gotten into you?" **_

_** "Let's go home squirt," My dad told me and led the way through the tunnel. **_

_** "Chihiro, don't cling like that," My mom scowled. "You're going to make me trip."I still held onto her arm regardless as we walked through the dark tunnel. Once we reached the light, we found that our car was covered in leaves and vines. **_

_** "Aw man," My dad sulked as he pushed the plants off of the car. After they were all gone, we got in the car….well they did. I stay put, looking at the large, horribly painted place. This place took me to the spirit world….and yet, they don't remember anything. I guess that's to be expected. I won't forget. I refuse to forget! **_

_** "Chihiro," my mom called out to me. "Get in the car honey. We're going to miss the movers."**_

_** Backing away and getting into the car, I take my last glance. No, I won't forget. I won't forget you Kohaku. **_

_**Six years later…..**_

Chihiro POV

"Come on Chihiro," my friend Lorie whines. "Why won't you come to the mall with us?"

"Lorie, you know I'd love to but…" Think of a good excuse Chihiro! Think! "I have some homework to catch up on."

"It's Friday Chihiro," Lorie snorted. "We don't have any homework on Fridays."

I sigh. "I…just don't want to go, okay?"

"Okay," Lorie frowns, "If you say so."

We walk through the gate of our school. Some boys whistle as we walk by. At first I thought it was because they could see underneath our skirts or something but that's when he arrived. He emerged from the crowd of immature, annoying teenage boys and pushed his hair back. Surprisingly, he was coming towards me and no Lorie.

"Hey Chihiro-chan," He smiled, not even acknowledging Lorie's presence. Lorie didn't care. She just raised an eyebrow and walk off, saying "I'll give you two some space." God, she's evil.

"Oh, hey Aito-kun," I responded using "kun" for the first time after his name. He smiled at the sound and I blushed. My blush grew as he gave a signal for the other boys to leave us be, alone, and they went with smirks painted on each of their faces. Once they were all gone, he turned back to me.

"How are you Chihiro?"

"I'm good."

"So…I was wondering," He said as he scratched his head, "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Um…" I look down at my feet, "None that I know of."

"Really? Well, um…would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow then? It can be like a date kind of thing…."

Kohaku POV

_Damn. _

I watch as she talks to the awkward looking young man about an inch or so shorter than me. Does she like him? I keep my position behind the tree and don't even breathe. I just watch.

"Really? Well, um…would you like to go see a movie with me tomorrow then? It can be like a date kind of thing…." I hear him ask. Is she going to say yes?

Chihiro POV

Should I say yes? I open my mouth to respond but no words came out. Aito looked at me with an eager face but I said nothing.

_What about Kohaku? _

"Chihiro?"

"Oh yes?" I look up.

"I take it is…a no?"

"No, wait what?" I panic. "I didn't mean that. I meant No it's not a no, but I don't know if it's a yes…I uh…I don't know!"

"So…"

Lorie came from behind me and grabs a hold of my arm. "She'll go! Pick her up at 8 sharp!"

"Excellent," Aito grinned, taking Lorie's word, gives me a piece of paper with his number on it and waves good-bye. "See you at 8 tomorrow!"

Aito was out of sight and I didn't move. I stood in the same position; eyes wide, legs wobbly, and mouth ajar. "I can't believe you just did that Lorie!"

"Oh come on," She pulled me towards the gate and walked through it. "It'll be fine. You've never had a boyfriend in your life Chihiro. You told me so. This could be your chance for true romance!"

_I already love someone. _

"I don't need to be set up to find true romance Lorie," I scowl.

"Says you," She sings, "Besides, he's an A+ boyfriend; in the making that is, I can't wait till you realize that he's the one for you."

Just when I was about to say something a boy fell right in front of us. He looks like he was hiding behind that tree. He held his head in his arms but then turned his head to look at me. He looks awfully familiar…

"Um…excuse me," I say quietly but then Lorie yells at him.

"How dare you listen to our conversation? How much did you hear?" Lorie was angry.

The boy only glanced at my friend and then looked at me again, staring into my eyes, staring into my soul. He knows me. I know him, but how? He had long black hair that ended at his shoulders and piercing hazel eyes that were almost a bright green. They sparkled and did not move its gaze from my own. He looks about 18, maybe even younger, but he seems to know me. He stared me up and down and then got up. Not even saying a thing to Lorie, He smiled at me.

"Hello Chihiro."

"Hello," I say to him. Recognizing his voice, I smile as well. "It's nice to see you again Kohaku." We stayed like that, smiling at each other and completely lost to the rest of the world, for I don't even know how long. Lorie cleared her voice and then pointed to her watch.

"Come on we got to go home Chihiro," She whined.

"You can go on without me," I say without even looking at her, afraid that if I broke Kohaku's gaze that he would leave and disappear into thin air as if it was just some dream. I don't want him to go. I've been waiting for years for his return.

"But we have to prepare for your…date tomorrow," Lorie pulled on my sleeve.

"I'll meet you there, I promise."

Lorie looked between the two of us, raised an eyebrow, and then headed off in the direction of my house. Kohaku broke my gaze and sat on the ground again with a sad look plastered on his beautiful face. I sit in front of him and touch his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

He cocks his head to the side. "You're really serious about going on that date tomorrow, huh?"

"I don't know. I never really said yes. Lorie did, she answered for me."

"Yea, I heard."

"Oh yea, right, dragon hearing," I mumble.

"It comes in handy sometimes," He shrugs, "but that's not why I'm here. Eavesdropping isn't exactly my style."

"Did you come back to keep your promise," I asked, hopeful.

"That and I need to take you back to the spirit world with me."

"What? I thought I was never to return there."

"The others and I, too, have changed our minds. Something's coming Chihiro and it's in the spirit world right now. It's trying to open the gates to get to your world, the human world, and if it is not stopped your world as you know it will not exist."

"What is it looking for?"

"You."

**** I was kind of nervous publishing this but what do you think? Should it be continued? Yes, I realize the title makes no sense….now. The song in the prologue is called "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C. But…. Please review! I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this so far. ******


	2. Dust

Chapter 2: Dust

Chihiro POV

"Looking for me? Why?"

"Yubaba's not too sure just yet but she wants to have a look at you. She wants to make sure nothing's changed."

"Changed? What do you mean by 'changed'," I ask him.

Kohaku sighs. "I'll tell you later. I'm sure your friend is waiting for you."

"Oh my god, Lorie! I totally forgot!" I fasten the strap on my book bag and stand up. "I must go."

Kohaku, with a familiar smirk might I add, takes my hand suddenly, and kisses it. "I know. I'll see you soon."

Then as if he never existed, as if he were just a figment of my imagination, a dream! ….he disappeared.

Wow, was that all real? Well….I can't think of that now. No! Lorie. I must go before she starts pacing in the middle of my room and screaming from my window so loud the entire town can hear and emphasizing every single word, "Chihiro! Where are you?" I can just hear it now. She's quite loud.

I reach my house in no time and soon enough, I'm greeted by Lorie who was waving right out of my bedroom window. Running up the stairs, I jump on my bed.

"So….what did I miss?"

"What did you miss," She asked, bewildered. "Everything! I had like a blast of inspiration. I know just the thing to do with you. Make-up!"

My eyes widened as she revealed behind her back; a deluxe make-up kit, stacks and stacks of hair products, some scissors, and some outfits already picked out for me to choose from although I don't quite remember buying a satin red dress that cost $500 and still has the price tag on it. Hmm…suspicious. Yup, that blast of inspiration must've been here. I'm kind of glad I wasn't there to see it.

"Where did the dress come from?" I point to it.

"Oh I bought it for ya!" She gleefully hugged me. "You're welcome."

I giggle. "Thanks but I have no idea where I'd wear it. I mean Aito and I, are going to see a movie. We're not going to the prom!"

"Oh I know," She grinned deviously. "Not yet you're not. Like I said before, Chihiro, that boy, Aito, is A-Plus boyfriend material."

"I don't know Lorie," I smile. "Does 'A-Plus' really matter? Do we have to give them grades?"

"Of course it does," She plops onto the bed next to me and then too one good look at me and her whole expression changed. "Oh don't tell me you're thinking of that guy!"

"What guy?"

"You know that freaky guy that eavesdropped on us! So disrespectable," She answered.

"You mean Kohaku?"

"See, you are thinking of him!" Lorie accused. "He's an F-minus. He's not right for you Chihiro."

"It's not like we're going out or anything," I mumble.

"Good because Aito is such a better choice," She smiled. She then turned her head towards my alarm clock. "Oh look at the time. I'll drop by tomorrow at around 6:30 to help you with hair and makeup, ok Chihiro?"

"Alright, see you tomorrow then, Lorie."

She was gone. I sigh, put away the dress, and lie on my bed, looking up at the white ceiling. The silence lasted for only a minute. Someone knocked on my window, though I don't know who would be knocking on the window of a room on the 2nd floor, and I went to go see who it was. Scared at first, I slowly opened the window and was greeted by Kohaku's face. He's standing on a tree branch and I have a funny feeling he was eavesdropping again.

"May I come in?"

"Sure," I back up from the window. "Why didn't you take the door though?"

"Lorie would've seen me and I don't think she's very fond of me."\

I couldn't help but laugh. "No she thinks you're an F-minus."

"I'm not a school paper though," Kohaku looked confused.

"I know. Tell her that," I giggled.

"So…where are you and this Aito guy going anyways?" Kohaku turned his head and I think I saw a faint blush crawl its way up his face. I didn't ask though.

"We're going to see a movie tomorrow at 8," I told him, though I was not proud of my response, mostly because I think my voice sounded a bit shaky and made me look like a total wimp.

"We should leave soon," Kohaku tells me.

"Why so soon?"

"It's coming and soon his minions will be looking for you soon and if he finds you, everyone you love will be in danger."

"Let's go now."

Kohaku stooped down, wiped his finger on the floor where Lorie stood, and scrutinized it. It was dust but the dust turned black soon enough and then finally evaporated. "Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"He kicked it into high gear already," Kohaku spoke but I did not understand him. "He's moving fast and I have a feeling….a minion of his found a way in."

"How do you know?"

Kohaku pointed to the floor full of dust. "The soot; they were here."

***Sorry it took so long! Review! :D ***


	3. Adorably Evil

Chapter 3:

Kohaku POV

_I need to get her out of here and now!_

The wind blew through the window and my long hair rise. I stood still, statuesque and waited for something to happen. There's something that feels unreal and artificial about this air.

"Stay back Chihiro."

Chihiro POV

_What's wrong with him?_

Kohaku POV

I could feel the dark mist begin to surround us, grabbing her leg. She could not see it but I could. _Damn it! _I grabbed her arm, using force as a last resort, and with her in my arms, I jumped out of the window. She screamed but I clamped her mouth, shushing her.

"They're here Chihiro."

Her eyes widen at the realization that I was right. Maybe the strange presence did not escape her after all. Though I knew she could run perfectly fine by herself, I kept her in my arms…I like holding her. Soon she was asleep and just in time too. By the time she was dosed off, we were through the old building and I was crossing the river, going back to the Spirit World. Spirit World: We are home at last.

Chihiro POV

I woke up on a king-sized bed I was not very familiar with. There were many pillows that surrounded my head with some of many shapes and sizes. Where am I? A door opened slowly and a dark, masculine figure came from behind it.

"Nice to see you're awake."

The murkiness of his shadow disappeared quickly, revealing Kohaku's beautiful face. Wait;-did I just say beautiful face? I shook off the thought.

"Where am I?" I ask him.

"You're back in the bathhouse. You don't see anything that looks familiar?"

"Not in this room," I shake my head, "No."

"I see."

"What is this room?"

"This is my bedroom but I slept on the floor last night."

"Why? This is your bed," I felt sorry for him. I was so comfortable last night and oh my god, the floor is wooden. The floor doesn't look like the most heavenly bed in the world in my eyes.

"That's alright. I actually enjoy watching you sleep. You're peaceful."

"Do I have to sign a contract or something to stay here? Do I have to eat something or I'll disappear?"

"I already have that taken care of," Kohaku grinned. "Before you fell asleep, if you recall, I did hand you a piece of fish found only in the rivers of Spirit world and you ate it in one bit happily and without a single complaint. You won't disappear. And I've already set up a meeting for you to talk to Ubaba privately unless you want me to attend, of course."

"I'd love that," I told him, "Thanks."

"There's no need for a thank you, Chihiro, after all, you gave me everything when I was nothing at all."

HIM POV (the villain who wants to kill Chihiro)

"There's no need for a thank you, Chihiro, after all, you gave me everything when I was nothing at all."

Yuck. I hate all this lovey-dovey nonsense. 'When I was nothing at all'? What the hell is that? Disgusting. I ought to bring him back to when those days were here! Kohaku has come in my way of getting what I want way too many times and I am getting sick and tired of it!

"Master," a voice called out from behind me, disturbing me.

"What is it?"

"Minion 1 has failed."

"I know."

"What do you want us to do?"

For a moment, I was all out of ideas. I took the crystal ball in my hands, risking it turning black, and looked into it for a second. If I want Chihiro, what do I have to do? A light bulb went on in my mind and I had it! If I cannot get rid of Kohaku, I must simply take him.

"Sir?"

I ignored Minion 4 and continued with my plotting. How should I get him away from her? He's like a guard dog…just more annoying and less…fluffy.

"Sir?"

Ignoring him again, I scrawl some notes on a piece of paper but instead of a plan…I drew a puppy. Ugh! Why am I thinking of puppies? Anyways, I think I have it. I need to create a demon dog that looks like a regular dog but carries toxins. Those toxins could then spread throughout his body, poison him, and he will eventually die for I would be the only with the cure and then I could force Chihiro to come to me with the bribe of the cure! But if she refuses….He dies anyways and the cure stays with me. Yes! I've got it.

"Get me Spirit dog 2001."

"The toxin dog?"

"Of course, did you not hear me say Spirit dog 2001?"

He hesitated at first but then bowed, and scurried along, opening the corridor, revealing the creature. Mist surrounded his body but the dog did not care. Once it was disappeared, I saw it. It was absolutely…adorable. And the best part about it is that they don't know about its deadly weapon. I ordered it to look for Kohaku and with a short little bark in agreement…it was off.

Excellent. Let the games begin.

Kohaku POV

After Chihiro took a shower and got dressed in some of the usual attire the females wear here, I took hold of her arm like a gentleman would and walked her down the hallway.

"It's so beautiful here," Chihiro cooed.

"Not as beautiful as you."

She blushed and I chuckled. She's so cute when she blushes. We walked out of the doorway and we have to cross the bridge. She stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's in the bush."

I froze.

Someone called my name from a distance and it was Chihiro who turned to look who it was. Suddenly, out of the bushes came a puppy of a small size and pounced, biting Chihiro on the arm. I smacked it off and kicked it so it flew right on top of the train. That's when I realized I was its target originally because a picture fell off its collar. It was of me, not her.

"Chihiro? Are you alright?"

Chihiro POV

I heard my name being repeated by a sweet, sweet voice I could barley recognize anymore. My surroundings swirled and eventually, turned blacker than outer space. My legs went wiggly and I fell to the ground, gripping my injured arm. I couldn't control any part of my body anymore, it went numb. And the last thing I managed to croak out before I collapsed was…a word… or was it a name?

"Kohaku."

**** Evil puppy. Lol. Anyways, spirited away forever asked me to update rapidamente and I did! So de nada mi amiga! I hope you enjoyed it! And no I have no explanation for the sudden outburst of espanol lol but…. PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS! *****


	4. Green Fingers

Chapter 4: Green fingers 

Chihiro POV

A strange aroma hit my nose and wrestled with my allergies. Holding in the sneeze, I open my eyes to find the walls a pasty white color and the room was empty except me and this bed I lay on in the middle of the floor. Faint footsteps become louder with the strange cacophony tearing at my ear drums. The door screeched and opened as green fingers slide their way through the opening…

Kohaku POV

Flying high, I scope out the area. _Where is she? _

Chihiro POV

Brown legs find their way through the door and I turn my head so I cannot see whatever is coming towards me. Grabbing my chin, it forced me to look at. It was dressed in a white lab coat, it had brown horse-like legs, and a frog like face with big protruded eyes and lips. Holding a clipboard in its opposite hand (or flipper, whatever those green sausages are), he squinted his eyes.

"Hmmm."

Nervous, I gulp.

"That's strange…"

Kohaku POV

I run towards the village and grab a hold of a man's shirt.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," the man squeaked and then the same puppy who attacked Chihiro nuzzled his leg. I tightened my grip.

"Yes you do! Talk now!"

Coughing, he pointed his index finger north. I drop him roughly and then run off into the distance.

Third Person POV

The man massaged his neck and then got up. Taking a glance down at the puppy, he turned his head the other way, disgusted.

"Get out of my face, weakling."

The poor little puppy widened its eyes, attempting to try its skills at manipulating humans. As adorable as it was, it wasn't fooling the man. Sure, the puppy was so gorgeous and the fur just looked so soft that anyone would want to touch it. Then the man touched his nose and pulled off his face to reveal his true face…or rather HER true face.

"You work for…HIM, don't you?" Her voice was no longer that of a man's. It was sweet…like honey; not too squeaky, and not too deep, just perfect. She slipped off the wig of short hair to reveal long black hair that fell in layered waves like the ocean. The only thing that was missing was the fish. "I know. It is shameful that I even know who HIM is. I just know that he is evil and planning to attack Kohaku."

"Look Doll," the puppy rolled its eyes and spoke like any other human. "I don't. I just came back from being used as a model. I was kidnapped from my owner not too long ago and they made a copy of me that is equal in looks but not in personality. I can talk but theirs…cannot."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Would I come to you?"

A smirk planted itself on the young woman's face.

Chihiro POV

I smacked his arm away from me.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do not touch me!"

He just looked at me, staring at me. And then he scrawled some quick notes on the clipboard.

"Interesting," was all it said and it reached for my hair. I tried to struggle against the gasp but then when I looked over its shoulder I saw the puppy. The puppy grinned deviously at me and my heart skipped a beat.

And every bone in my body screamed one name and one name only for help. _Kohaku. _

Third Person POV

The young woman, who still hadn't gotten out of character as a filthy, disrespectful man, burped out loud and sat with her feet on the table.

"Where'd you get the house?" the puppy asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she raised her eyebrow. They were outside of the house. Truthfully, they hadn't moved an inch since Kohaku left. The woman was just too lazy. The puppy looked up at the house and surprisingly, it was a pretty good cover.

"SO…is it made of cardboard or something?"

"Of course not you fool!" The woman yelled. "I deserve a bit more credit than that."

"Then how did you get it?"

The wind blew against her hair and silence sparred with her tongue, using guilt as its sword but her tongue won…but the guilt was still there.

"I killed the family that lived her and forged the deed, making it say that everything that belonged to the family now belonged to me."

Kohaku POV

_Be safe Chihiro. I will be there soon. _

Chihiro POV

He fell to the ground…he's knocked out. The puppy seemed to disappear because I can't find him anywhere in the room. Not minding, I break open the door and run out of the back of the building. And I don't know why but I feel like something is stuck on my shirt…

Third Person POV

Doll sat up immediately. _Something or someone is approaching. _The puppy frowned and stood next to me, ready to fight.

Doll POV

It was a little girl…no a girl about my age and Kohaku's! She ran like the wind. Her brown hair swished from side to side and she didn't stop running. Slipping, she fell to the ground but she got back up again and I could've sworn she was chanting "Kohaku, where are you?"

When she was out of sight, I ran to where she fell. I moved the hay out of my way to discover something strange. There laid before me was a single…green…finger.

*** Sorry, I can explain. My computer had some problems that got so bad that I had to send it to be fixed and lost all my files. It wouldn't even let me save my work to my flash drive whenever I tried. I lost everything…well that I was on this computer. But on the bright side, this is better than the one I actually wrote. I'm really sorry. I'm going to be updating like a mad man. I will be updating my other stories as well but I thought I should update this one first because I got so many messages, begging me to update this soon. So, if you want me to keep updating…let this be a lesson learned. REVIEW! Lol. : ) love you guys! But yeah, really, review. ***


	5. Doll's Tale

Chapter 5: Doll's tale

Her hair was filled with cheery blossom flowers that were dried up, and her eyes were dead. Her stance did not change. Her posture was not of a gentle female's or what a female should be. Deserted at birth, she stood strong and was raised by man. Doll, oh Doll, how she died the day he said hello.

Doll POV

I stood there and let the wind caress my body as I stared at the green finger I held in my palm. The puppy ran towards me and nudged my leg.

"What's wrong?"

"That girl…" I whispered. "Is she Chihiro? The girl Kohaku loves?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why was a green finger holding onto her shirt?" I showed him the finger. The puppy sniffed the green finger and his eyes widened.

"Get that away from me," he backed up. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "but we can always find out." I saw a chicken running around so I grabbed it by its neck and stuffed the finger in its throat. The chicken's face turned a faint green color and then the color intensified. Its feathers plucked themselves off one by one and the chicken began to choke. It spit out the finger, which flew out unharmed, and fell on the ground, leaving the chicken to evaporate into the sky, molecule by molecule.

"What the hell is this?"

Chihiro POV

I kept running as fast as I could. Pushing people out of the way, I chant his name. Kohaku. Kohaku. Kohaku. Kohaku. Occasionally I asked where he was, but I knew I would not get an answer. I ran forward, but suddenly, I fell backwards, hitting something I could not see. I looked up and a face showed itself. It was cracked, black, and within the cracks were lava. The grin it had on its face was devious and the eyes were the color of blood, red and thirsty for fear. His hand showed itself, gnarled and ugly. He chuckled.

"So, we finally meet, Chihiro, eh?"

I couldn't breathe.

Kohaku POV

I touch the dirt and smother it. Sniffing the air, I smell the faint aroma of Chihiro's prescene mixed with HIS.

"Shit."

Doll POV

I pick up the finger again, but this time every muscle in my body began to shut down. I let go of it, falling to the ground, abruptly. The puppy screamed from me but soon his voice faded as well. I stopped moving. I stopped breathing. I saw, but I could not speak. Could this be…the end of Doll's tale? My tale? Because I'm no Snow white. I can't throw up a piece of apple and be fine. I can't be ok if a pair of fresh lips touches my own. I can't be me again…like she did. Is this it?

***Sorry for absence. School is finished so I'll be here more often. Um...short chapter I know but the next will be longer so don't worry. Tell me what you think! :D Review! *****


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

So due to laziness and school exams, I have been lacking in not only updating this story but also my other stories. I have currently updated two that I have been getting private messages about to update soon so I did. I am working on some other chapters for some of my other unfinished stories but I don't know about this one. I still have my crazy ideas…but should I continue this? If you think so, please review. If no one is going to read, there's no point in my updating. Thanks. And again, sorry. High School comes first.


End file.
